


Grand Hotel

by Trelkez



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Found Family, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/pseuds/Trelkez
Summary: "You're my friends, and I wanted to save you." Finding personal growth, a family, and each other.





	Grand Hotel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/gifts).

> Made for such heights in the FanWorks 2019 Auction. Music by Regina Spektor.

Download (right click/save): [215MB MP4](http://trelkez.net/vids/thegoodplace_trelkez_grandhotel.mp4)


End file.
